


What Cannot Be Said Will Be Wept

by Sapphic_Wondering



Category: Fridget - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Wondering/pseuds/Sapphic_Wondering
Summary: Set after 5x03.  Hopeful that their realationship will pull through and based off the episode 4 trailer.





	What Cannot Be Said Will Be Wept

Tears that were never meant to fall cascading like a fiery waterfall,  
Screams never meant to be heard erupting like a bubbling volcano,  
Loneliness never meant to be felt piercing like an icy knife,  
For this was not how it was supposed to be.

"I'm tryna get you off like a fuckin' crim." The words echoed through her as she slowly zipped her jacket back up and wiped warm tears away trying to compose herself. Bridget knew why Franky had done what she did - or at least she hoped she knew. The old angry, violent and aggressive Franky Doyle was threatening to be revived, triggered by the same smells, sounds and unwelcome sights of this monstrous place. This was not the Franky she wanted her to see.

The panic and the fear felt terrifyingly familiar to Bridget. She rushed inside her (or their?) house and she wanted to scream. Every inch of this house was Franky's, the kitchen where she had made meals that were looked forward to, the office table with her Legal Relief papers scattered across it and the kitchen table where she had once been so happy.  
Bridget hurried to the shower not wanting to stop anywhere. She slowly unzipped her jacket, scared of what was awaiting her, as she slipped out of her clothes she saw bruises all down her arms. Bluey purple splotches where Franky had roughly grappled her arms and a torturous red bruise on her breast that sent a sharp pain of heartbreak through her whole body. She stood numb in the shower as the scolding water burned her skin.

~~~~~~

As Franky awoke her heart sunk when she realised where she was, she could feel tears prickling at her eyes but she was determined to pretend to be happy and to not show any weakness.  
Later that day after the torment of passing by Bridget in the halls, Franky was straddling Allie and ticking her when it was like the whole world had shifted. It was as though they were two completely different people as their eyes met and their lips crashed together. They kissed hungrily and passionately but as Allie reached up to touch her face Franky pulled away.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Franky insisted.

Franky ran with such urgency.  
"Where's Miss Bennett?" She demandingly asked everyone until she was directed to the Governor.  
"Miss Bennett you said it was ok to have a counselling session, where is she?" Franky said this with such a look of despair in her eyes that Vera couldn't help but empathise with her.  
Although Bridget had tried to cancel the session Vera had left it empty. Franky was overwhelmed when she saw Bridget sitting at her dest staring into space through the blinds.  
As she was let in they made pleading eye contact that conveyed every broken emotion they had felt over the last 24 hours. Dull pain surged through Bridget's body as she stood up and waited for Franky to make the first move.  
"Bridget? I'm ...". Franky hesitated while making broken eye contact.  
"I know, I know." Bridget said taken back by the use of her full name, it felt so strangely formal.  
Franky leant forward to hug her but Bridget moved away and gestured slowly towards the chairs. "Please can we just talk?"  
She nodded and they sat down. Franky's heart skipped a beat when she smelled the sweetly familiar smell of Bridget's perfume, it smelt like home, their home.  
As their conversation got even more heavy and emotional Franky held Bridget's hand while she divulged the truths from her secretive past  
"...Before I knew it he was on top of me and I tried to struggle but....." Bridget trailed off as she wiped away a salty tear. The enormity of what she'd done hit Franky like a freezing wave crashing over her, drowning her with guilt, regret and agony. What had she done? She loved her. Her destructive actions were unforgivable, and she couldn't even imagine the devastating memories she had provoked. She tried to convey her remorse, how sorry she was to Bridget.  
The older woman calmly stood up and they hugged each other tightly, for what cannot be said will be wept.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the ending of this piece was taken as a quote from Sappo.


End file.
